


Still Sharp?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North teaches Jack how to wield his dual swords. The collateral damage is not insignificant, but worth it for the sake of fatherly-son bonding."Jack asks more and more questions about the swords around North’s workshop, and soon enough, North answers.





	Still Sharp?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 11/28/2014.

“You sure have a lot of these,” Jack said, looking around at the various weapons—pikes, halberds, axes, and of course, swords—set against the walls and railings of the elevator platform.   
  
“It is hard to get rid of such things,” North said, smiling a little. “Now, come on! I did not get to give you proper tour before!”  
  
And that was all he said about them that day.  
  
*  
  
“They seem to be in pretty good condition.” Jack reached out and rested his hand on the hilt of one of the swords. “No dust. No rust. And they’re probably still sharp, right?”  
  
“It is very difficult for things to become dusty or rusty in my Workshop,” North said. “But,” he continued with a proud look in his eye, “I do make a point that for these there is no chance at all. And yes, they are still sharp.” He paused. “You do not think it is too much for a Guardian of Childhood, do you?”   
  
“Too much?” Jack turned to him and shook his head. “But you have your own swords.”  
  
North winked. “Despite everything that happened when we met, opportunities to use them do not happen very often.”  
  
And that was all he said before taking Jack back to the globe room to wish him farewell.  
  
*  
  
“So if you keep these sharp, they can’t be, like,  _decorative_ , right?” Before North could say anything, Jack pulled on one of the swords hung on the railing. It slipped free easily, and in the involuntary swing of Jack’s arm, light from the Workshop sparked off the intricate engraving on the blade. “Whoa,” Jack said softly.  
  
North tilted his head. “No, they are not decorative. Well? Are you going to take the other one out?”  
  
“Should I?” asked Jack, already reaching for the other sword.  
  
“It is a two-sword set,” North said. “In the days when such swords were known, only the most cruel or desperate opponent would not wait for you to pick up the second one.”  
  
“Huh.” The second sword glitters just as much in the light as the first. “So how do you tell the difference between a sword that’s supposed to be single and a sword that’s part of a set?” He crouches slightly, raising the swords.  
  
“I tell you that after you put your feet wider apart!” North shakes his head. “If I was much younger I would be laughing at you.”  
  
“Well, I like laughter,” Jack said.  
  
“I like proper fighting stances,” North replied. “Now, put your feet wider apart. And are you fighting an enemy taller, shorter, or same height as you? Are you attacking or defending?”  
  
And that was very much  _not_  the last thing North had to say one the subject that day.  
  
*  
  
“It’s too bad we can’t put any of the things you taught me into practice,” Jack said, leaning against the railing, holding the swords more easily now.  
  
“Oh? And why not?” North has his own swords with him now, sheathed at his sides.  
  
Jack looked at him curiously. “Well, I mean, it’d be fun to spar, but, like you said, all the swords are sharp.”  
  
“True,” said North. “But  _we_  are immortal.” He grinned at Jack.  
  
Jack grinned back.  
  
*  
  
The salve Bunny sent back with the elf included a short note:  
  
 _You two need adult supervision!_

Luckily, the salve makes laughing at the note much less painful than it otherwise would have been.


End file.
